


Float Like A Butterfly Sting Like A Bee

by The_One_Generic_Fangirl



Category: Float Like A Butterfly Sting Like A Bee
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Autumn, Band-Aids, Boxers, Child Abandonment, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Lemon, Love, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Generic_Fangirl/pseuds/The_One_Generic_Fangirl
Summary: Charles is one of the best boxers in the nation training since he was six. While Bee is a ecstatic flower shop worker spectating the fight! Once Bee takes notice of Charles things start to take a chabge for the better or worse.
Relationships: Charles & Bee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Float Like A Butterfly Sting Like A Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Charles and Bee are OUR characters they are copy righted to me and Girl A. Though certain things are appreciated please ask if you do decide to do anything with them.

Tonight was the most basic night for the male yet. His sister had dragged him here yet again to this match. The only real reason he decided to come was to see his friend. A rather cold man named Charles that he had met a while ago. Before he would come to spectate these matches at will. The last match had been coming to a end and like always. 

Charles's performance had been phenomenal as always. Soon enough the boxers match had came to a end. A proud smile on his face as he saw his friends hand being raised up by the referee. It didn't take long for him to meet his friend in his personal room. "Hey Charles, you did great in today's match!" He shouted at his friend earning a suprisng startled reaction as he quickly turned around. 

Giving his friend a annoyed look "Shit, Bee don't be so loud" she said as he put his head in his hand. Earning a huff from the smaller boy as he crossed his arms. The taller male chuckled as he ruffled his hair his hand being smacked away from Charles. "Hmph, don't call me that or I might just have to beat you up!" He told the boxer as if he was a upset three year old. The boxer only shook his head "I've been boxing for fourteen years now.

Your threatening to beat ME the champion and you've been only spectating!" He mocked as he shook his head only making the pale boy more pouty. "Listen theres something I've been meaning to ask you." The hazel eye'd man said as he sat down on his chair. His friend next to him not even embarassed at his half naked companion. It honestly suprised him how he could go from a introvert to a good friend.

Over the course of a few months talking to him. Bee, had remembered when he first met him. He had made the other incredibly anxious. As he had pushed him to talk to him making Charles practically hate him. That's when charles started speaking again cutting off the thoughts he had. "We've known eachother for quite awhile now and with that said I want to know if you will be my-" He was immediately cut off by a loud "Yes!" 

From bee as he jumped up raising his arms suprising the male. "You'll really be my boxing manager?!" He asked the other boy as Bee got a sudden hit off realization. But the other boy couldn't possibly shatter Charles excitement as he simply nodded. "Of course I will" he told him a awkward smile on his face. He really did not know what he had just signed up for.

He had thought that Charles was trying to say something else. A feeling he had been feeling ever since he first laid eyes. On the unbelievably handsome blonde haired champion. This was when a idea popped into the others head. If Charles had asked him to be his Manager then Bee would just have to ask him to be his lover. "I have something to ask you as well" he told the other. 

As he got off the chair taking a deep breath. "Charles, I want to be by your side forever you know." His friend responded with "What you mea-" he was cut off by Bee saying "Just listen, please." "When we first met you were so quiet and distant from me. At first sight I knew you were the one for me and over time that grew stronger. As I did you a few things for a example at first I gave you my eyes so you could see all the beauty. 

Then I gave you my ears so you could hear all the laughter. Well, then I gave you my heart so I could fill that cold emptiness in your chest. Then I well gave you my brain so that you could learn to love. Well, what I'm trying to say is Charles, please be by me forever and let me love you." The boxer was completley love struck as he stared at the other. "Jack...I didn't know you felt this way." 

He told him as he felt like he would cry his heart pounding madly. Now that he knew he felt extremely sure that Jack was the one for him. "I-I accept yout love" the two shared a hug and well Jack was the one to give his new boyfriend. A passionate kiss as he kept him in his arms tight Charles didn't even care that he was acting so vurnable right now. They pulled away from eachother giving eachother a reassuring smile. "C'mon let's get out of here" Jack told him as he sent a text to his sister. 

Telling her that she could go home he was going to be with charles. In that time charles was getting dressed in more comfortable clothes. The two walked to charles house as they opened the door to be greeted by his mom. As well as two barking dogs as they went up the stairs. They were both incredibly happy as of now as he threw themselves on the bed. Staring at eachother at this point they were perfectly content. 

Love filling the room as they talked with each other in a whisper. It didn't take long for charles to throw off his shirt pulling the smaller male into a spooning position. Jack was caught off guard though relaxed in his boyfriends arms. As the two fell asleep in completely in full gentle bliss. The night passed the two waking up to the sun shining through the window. They went down stairs due to the smell of his mom making breakfast. 

The two went downstairs to Charle's mom setting out food. "Mom, can I tell you something?" He asked the blonde woman. "Anything, kiddo" she replied as his dad went down the stairs. "I'm gay" she almost dropped the gallon of orange juice pointing to his father. "I know, and because of that your father owes me fifty bucks." His father rushed out the door so he could escape his wife for awhile.

"Anyways, I support you and yes I already know about your relationship. How do I know, you to were talking and well bringing up the laundry I just so happened to listen to you." With that they had a good laugh, Jack going home to be greeted by his older sister yelling at him. He groaned his older sister was always like this. Being more of a parent his real parents could ever really be. He explained what happened and his relationship. 

Well let's just say 'butterfly' (his sister) had nearly passed out. But she was perfectly fine with it and was completley supportive. Though his real parent's weren't so accepting of it he was still proud to be himself. The male walked back up to his room sitting on his bed. His mind filled with today and yesterdays perfect little events that had effected the two. It was just to perfect to bee that this was all going so good.

From this day bee knew what his future had held for him. Well he accepted it happy with every single moment of him. "I love my boyfriend" he said to himself with a smile as he went to pick up his book. Reading it deciding that today he would take it easy. For once and simply be as calm as he could possibly be. As much as calm his personality would let him be at least.


End file.
